I'm a what?
by Emberfire XD
Summary: 16 year old girl, Kat is saddened by grief of the loss of her parents. She was taken to a hospital; something is wrong with her. Not believing this, Kat goes on a very short adventure with her beloved cats to fulfill only the first part of her father's will. She reaches her destination, but now what? Read to figure out! (My first fanfic!) XD
1. Why?

I heard the horn and dove into the freezing cold water. It felt refreshing more than icy water, though. I held my breath and swam the fastest breaststroke I have ever swum. Without breathing one gulp of air, I saw the other edge of the swimming pool as a mark for the finish line. I swam a little faster. _Come on Kat_, I told myself, _just a little more_. I heard people screaming for other swimmers to go faster and some that cheered for me. _Shut up!_ Some people might want that. Not me! It only gets worse. Ignoring the cheers, I swam faster than I ever had in my life. Before I knew it, I touched the finish line and the horn sounded as a signal that I made it, first place out of 10. I finally bobbled my head above the water and took a big gulp of air into my lungs.

My family was standing right there with big, proud smiles on their faces. "Darling, you were amazing. You might even join the Olympics! I can't believe it! You won 6 first places in all the races you entered! I'm so proud of you!" Mom hugged me so tight that I couldn't breathe. Dad picked me up and swung me around him and put me down with a kiss on the cheek. Basically whatever my dad did to me is equal to what my mom said to me.

When it was time for the award ceremony, I figured that because of ME our team, the sharks, won first place! I got a big trophy for being the person who got the most first places and giving the team a boost and I got the six blue ribbons for just getting in first place in the different events.

Instead of going to the party and everything, I went home. It wasn't that far either since the meet was in my neighborhood. I skipped my way to the intercross and decided to take the short cut. Rain is coming. With the humidity and the storm clouds anyone could guess it's going to rain. A shower of rain suddenly poured down on me. I don't mind this weather at all. It's actually kind of refreshing! Well, of course if you're in Texas in the middle of summer!

"Good morning Kat." Mom said to me as I went downstairs. The smell of pancakes was in the air. Yum! It's one of mine favorite breakfast dishes! "Hi mum." I said to her while rubbing my hands together as a mad scientist preparing to do something evil. "Do you want pancakes?" My mom offered, holding up a huge plate with a big stack of pancakes with maple syrup and white chocolate chips. My mouth watered. I was in heaven. I nodded, took a fork and a dish and gulped it all down. It was so delicious, but only for a couple of seconds. I looked down at the plate. I don't even remember eating all of it!

I looked over to mom still holding the plate of pancakes. She chuckled and gave me more. Yes, I gulped it down, but this time not so quickly. I took my time chewing and tasting the flavor. It was sweet, but not too sweet. It was so… well, good and sweet. How else can I describe it? While I was finishing, mom started talking about the classes I am going to take. Not now! Since right now it's in the middle of summer vacation, I don't want to even THINK about it! I put my head on the table and groaned. My mom made a face, "Honey, are you feeling all right?" I gave her a stare that said '_I really don't want to talk about this.' _

After I helped mom wash the dishes, she let me go to my not so much best friend, Julia. Yes, we've been friends, but each passing day the wall between us is getting thicker and thicker. When we first met, there was nothing that could have separated us. But now we just keep on seeing or talking less and less. We see each other once a week, sometimes less. Suddenly, out of nowhere, my cats, Zoom and Mary, came rushing down the stairs. They might have heard that I was going outside. Zoom scraped on the door pleading to go out. Mary meowed with him. They were just so cute! "Can this twoleg even HEAR us?" I widened my eyes. Did he just… just talk!? I opened the door quickly and went outside myself. Gosh, that was mind-blowing. What am I thinking, cats can't talk. I chuckled at myself. How can I be so stupid! But what if… what if he did talk?

As I was getting to Julia's house, I was wondering about all the possibilities why I heard Zoom talk. Here's my answer: I have absolutely no idea. I was about to make a turn when my bike fell, pulling me with it. Shit! Blood started oozing from different places all at once. How could that be? There's no water on the sidewalks. It's in the middle of SUMMER! And the rain that did fall yesterday, dried up! I grabbed my bike and decided to Skype Julia instead. At least I didn't get far because if I did, I would have to walk home and experiencing lots of more pain than I am now. Oh, mom would be so angry!

I quietly went into the garage and hosed down all of the blood down in the backyard. Luckily, mom didn't see me. Then I returned to the front door and knocked. "Is Julia not available today?" my mom asked me as I walked into the house. I shoke my head, "I'll just Skype her later." And I went upstairs to my room noticing Zoom and Mary on my bed. Quickly, I went to my computer and texted Julia that I couldn't make it to her house today. I saw on the screen that she started to text me back, but before she could, I slammed my laptop shut. Just get this straight, she is not my friend.

(MVP POV 1)

"You know we are not supposed to show even ONE little sign that we are in the area! You should be banished, but with the situations at hand, I can't let anyone get out of my grasp!" MVP (Mysterious Voice Person 2) yelled at me. "I'm very sorry my lord. It won't happen again." I (MVP #1) said quietly bowing to my master.

MVP #2 looked at me with grave suspicion in his eyes, "Say, have you tasted her blood? I haven't preyed on a mortal for years now!" I looked at him, being loyal to my master and everything, and said the most dreadful thing ever, "Her blood was the sweetest thing in the world."

The biggest thunderstorm I have ever seen was brewing on a late night in the middle of summer. A week has passed since my meet and I didn't get a wink of sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I think someone is creeping into the house. I brought Zoom and Mary into my room to comfort me. And guess what, it worked.

I woke up with screeching and meowing in the air. What the fuck? My cats were trying to get the door opened and were coughing like crazy. I went to see why and saw smoke stream under the door. Fire! "Oh shit!" I yelled out loud. I found my backpack and put my cats in there so they wouldn't breathe the smoke. Quickly as possible, I got all the precious items in my room: my money, pictures, jewelry, clothes, etc. I quickly went to my parents' room and banged open their door.

"Mom, Dad let's go! Fire!" I yelled. They weren't getting up. I went up to them, "Mom?" She was dead cold and limp with blood trickling down her neck. No, no, no! Tears started rolling down my cheeks. I went to dad. He wasn't as limp as mom. "Dad? Please, answer me!" When he didn't move I cried so hard. Why? Why them? Why me? "Kat…" I looked at dad with tears still in my eyes. "Go… to… Shadow… Falls… Money… left… drawer…" My father rasped as he toke his final breath. NO!

It was getting harder to breathe. I went to the left drawer and found an envelope with a bunch of money in there. Suddenly, the door burst into flames. Time's up! I put the money into the backpack and ran for the window. I screamed with pain as the window shattered, scarring me for about month. I tumbled down the window and fell down. My vision started to go blurry. As fast as lightning, I saw a man look at me. How could he go that fast? It's impossible! That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.


	2. Escape

"She won't wake up! This is the first time this ever happened to me! I can't heal her. She won't wake up. My boss will kill me!" I heard a voice say. A few seconds passed as I heard the door open and close. Well she's desperate. I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't budge. Every muscle in my body ached with pain. How in the world did I get into this position? Images started flowing into my mind. The awards, the bike incident, the fire, my cats, my p…parents dead on their bed flashed quickly like multiple nightmares at once. My eyes flew open all of the sudden. I breathed heavily, not having enough air to support me. I pulled myself up into a sitting position. I'm in a ….hospital? How did I end up here? I looked around the room. At a separate bed, my two cats were sleeping, cuddling together. I wish I had a sister that I could cuddle with now or at least a cat.

Tubes were connected to my arms with red liquid running… through… it. Realization hit me as hard as a rock. Blood. I remembered how blood trickled down my mom's neck. I yanked the tubes hard out of my body, trying really hard not to scream. Pain jolted up my body as I hissed through my teeth, but I stood up anyways. The faint sound of beeping woke my cats up. They both looked up first at the machine than at me. Zoom narrowed his eyes at me and turned his head back to my hospital bed and back to me. Seriously? No way am I going to take orders from a cat! Like he already knew what I was thinking about, he growled at me with such fierceness, that I basically fell on my bed with pleasure.

There was nothing I really could do but to go back to sleep.

0o00oo0

"Her breathing is normal, and she still has a brain pattern. And it's the same as Kylie Galen's. Do you think that we can test her? If we can't test Kylie maybe we can test her." One male voice asked. Test me? Who the hell did they think they are? Who the hell do they think I am? A lab rat? Nobody treats me like that! In the distance, I heard cats mew and hiss harshly. Good cats, I'll give you treats when I get home somewhere. I felt homesick. I suddenly remembered my parents and a tear slid down my cheek.

I felt a hand on my head that went down to my cheek to wipe the tear off. "She must be dreaming about her parents. Which leads me to the case, how were they murdered?" The same voice asked. "We discovered that her parents were supernatural. Selina said that the house reeked of vampire. Also vampire marks were on the mom. We suspect that she was the only victim and the father was trying to protect her and failed or he could have died from the smoke and fire. But Burnett thinks that –"

Supernatural?

"Wait, which Burnett?"

"Burnett James from Shadow Falls."

Oh, I need to remember that.

"Oh yeah. Please, continue."

Yeah, please continue.

"As I was saying, Burnett thinks that the girl was the suspect, but the mom got killed instead." The male voice snorted in laughter.

"Come on, she needs rest. We can question her later."

I heard the door open and close. After a couple of minutes, I finally opened my eyes. Looking down at my hands, I saw the tubes of blood, again. I shuddered. I moved my hand to remove it but-

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I looked to the left where my cats slept, quietly but peeking one eye at me for the whole time. Freaky. Since when cats protected humans? A woman, about 30 years old, was petting my cats. They purred in pleasure. "When we found you, you were almost drained out of blood. We're still restoring it back into your body. Last time you woke up, you unplugged them. Don't do it anymore or we'll have to place an alarm for each time you take it off. Did I make myself clear?" I nodded slowly and smiled very shyly. She smiled back, "By the way, name's Lyrica. But you can call me Lulu."

I have to play smart with her than. "Does Burnett James work at Shadow Falls?"

"Oh yes. Why?"

"It was my father's last wish. By the way, where's my backpack?"

"Oh that. We're keeping it safe for you. Since we found A LOT of precious things in there. We keep it in the lobby on the first floor right in front of the entrance. Don't worry, we didn't take anything."

"Do you know where Shadow Falls is?" I ask. She's already told me a lot of stuff she shouldn't. I yawned and closed my eyes halfway. She turned around reaching for the doorknob.

"Oh, Shadow Falls is in Dallas, Texas!" Suddenly she gasped. Probably, she wasn't supposed to say that. I pulled the covers over me and closed my eyes like I was sleeping. A moment later, I heard a sign, "Good thing she hasn't heard that!" And then the door opened and closed for the second time.

I opened my eyes slowly, realizing nobody else is in here except me and my cats. A plan started to form in my head. I have to go to Shadow Falls. I'll go to the front office at midnight. There will probably be a map of Texas, though I already know everything about it. My family took vacation trips discovering every inch of Texas everything spring, winter, summer break. I have been to Dallas, Texas. A beautiful place actually. I've seen some soccer camps there. No other camp. Maybe it's behind those immense hills or was it mountains? No it was the immense hills with a whole freakin' forest! Duh!

"Zoom, Mary come here." I say. "Hey, twoleg! We already know your plan, alright? So let us nap for a while." It happened again. "H…H…. How am I hearing you? Am I insane?" I stuttered, really believing that I was very insane. I stared at them with big round eyes, the eyes that Puss in Boots has that are the cutest eyes in the world. "All will reveal to you in good time. All I'm going to say is that you're on the right track. I can't wait to get out of here. You have enough blood to sneak out tonight. Your heart will do the rest of the job. I suggest you escape today. I cannot wait until we get out of this hell hole." Mary meowed, "If you ever get lost, we can always point you into the right direction. Your father showed us the way. The camp director knows us as well. You don't know this, but you are very special. Most species can't wait to get their hands on you." Species? I widened my eyes and got out of bed. Looking at the clock, I read that it says 11:30 PM. Close enough.

"Come on. Can you lead the way?" I ask my cats. They turned to me and bobbled their heads as if saying yes. I opened the door and they began to lead me to the vault where my stuff is being kept. Suddenly, a doctor came out of nowhere. Wide-eyed, I grabbed him by the hair and slammed him to the ground. He laid there, unconscious. _That's what you get for wanting to test me. _I then caught up to my cats signaling them to continue. I'm pretty sure that if they had eyebrows, they would've raised them.

_You know you can speak with us also inside your head, right? _I glared at them surprised and un-surprised at the same time. I just simply rolled my eyes at them.

_Okay, where do we go next? _I thought in my head. My cats bolted to the right. I scrambled after them. We ran down hallways upon hallways until we finally got to a staircase. I sat on the railing and slid down to the first floor like the people did in movies. Luckily, we didn't run into any trouble. Nobody was in our way, but as we got to the reception, there was a petite lady. Without thinking, I swiftly ran up to her and knocked her out with a punch. The computer was on; it looked as if she was emailing someone. I looked closer: Burnett James. Yes!

I copied his email and logged into my own email. _You guys try to find my stuff and bring it to me quickly. I'll be waiting here. Hurry! We don't want anybody ruining our escape. _I thought while clicking 'new'. I pasted Burnett's email and wrote:

_Burnett James,_

_You may not know me, but still DO NOT delete this email. I'll be arriving at your camp in about 3 days' time. Please don't send me back. My parents died a few days ago and I don't want to go to the orphanage. Also, my father's wish was to me to go to Shadow Falls. I can pay. Trust me when I say that at the moment, I'm not poor. Anyways, please be gentle with me when I arrive and don't you EVER send me back to this dreadful hospital. _

_See you soon,_

_Kat_

When I finished, I clicked send and logged out quickly. My cats were already waiting for me, stuffing in some snacks and water. Well, there're smart. I helped them pack and bolted out the front door. _Can you drive? _Zoom asked in my head. _Yes, thankfully, I can. I passed the driving test a week ago or somewhere along those lines. Hopefully, I brought my card. _I thought back to them. I didn't want to break into a car so I stole a bike and urged my cats to go into my bag. They did, reluctantly.

When I was out of hospital grounds, the alarm sounded. _That was great timing. _I got on my bike and drove to the left, not knowing where to go.


End file.
